Jesus
Jesus Christ (real name''' Dr. '''Jebidiah Christoff , often known as Jebus or The Savior) is one of the main antagonists in episodes 1-5, but has not played that role recently. In Madness Combat 6: Antipathy he didn't play an important role, but was raking leaves next to the railway. He also appeared at the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, and was the protagonist in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. Jesus also fights the main character in Madness Interactive flying through the air while firing a sub-machine gun. Krinkels has said that Jesus went "the way of the Sheriff ", meaning he won't return, but his corpse appears in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Krinkels has not said anything else about whether or not Jesus would appear later in the series, so it is possible that he has or will change his mind. He is the only character to appear in all episodes (except for episode 10 and 7.5) . He is also the only character to be both a protagonist and an antagonist at some point in the series. He has become somewhat of an anti-hero, as he is against both Hank and the AAHW. Overall, Jesus has killed 88 people in the series, which amounts to around 10% of the series' total kills. Jesus has died 5 times by Hank, single time by Tricky, and was killed for the last time during the upstart of the normality restoration. Appearances Madness Combat This was Jesus' first appearance. He almost looked like an ordinary Madness character, but he has a goatee and halo. He showed much more fighting skill than the people Hank fought earlier. He revived two people to try and kill Hank, but they were quickly killed. He then summoned a cannon, but was killed by Hank when he let his guard down. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Jesus appears again with the same look as before. He encountered Hank in the room with the elevator, in which he revives a group of dead grunts, then he retreats and doesn't appear again until the end of the episode. He does not die in this episode, as he shoots Hank in the head with his Deagle, preventing him killing the Sheriff, and leaving himself unscathed. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Jesus appears once more in this episode, but his goatee is lower down his face than before. He shows up halfway into the episode, where he fights Hank, after he killed Tricky, for a short time. He is shot in the chest, and disappears. He reappears at the end and stabs Hank, but he is shot in the face with a shotgun before Hank kills the Sheriff and dies. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Jesus Upgrade 01 This time, Jesus doesn't appear until the very end, where he has revived the first 1337 agent Hank killed. He now has sunglasses on and is stitched. He then revives everyone else in the room, all of whom are killed by Hank. He manages to shoot Hank in the head and body after he kills the agent zombie, but is blown up by Hank's suicide bomb. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Jesus Upgrade 02 Jesus is seen much more in this episode, where he fights Hank all through it. His hair looks more realistic, he now has a mouth where sometimes we can see his teeth when he fights Hank, he also has stitches around his head, he wears the same shades, but has red dots on both lenses, his whole body is bandaged and wears a white robe. He revives a group of 1337 agents, but they are all killed. He later tries to strangle Hank, but Tricky becomes enhanced by the Improbability Drive, and he kills Jesus by ripping off the top half of his head. Madness Combat 5.5 Jesus, or at least the top part of his head, briefly appears halfway through the episode, where Tricky is wearing it as a hat in an attempt to gain his powers, only to find out it doesn't work and throws it away. Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus Upgrade 03, Final Upgrade Jesus appears briefly in the middle of the episode, putting his head back on. He posts a notice on a wall saying that he quits, which the Auditor sees on his computer. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Jesus only makes a cameo in this episode. It is during the train sequence, where he is seen raking leaves while wearing a shirt that says, "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get.". He doesn't have his halo, and he has side burns connecting his goate to his hair. He also has some different shadings of gray on his head (from bright gray to dark gray.) This is probably due to him quitting in 6.5 and trying some other jobs. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Jesus appears at the end of the episode, just Like in Madness 4, where he kills three agents with his (now signature) Revolv er. He then stabs Hank with his swordandshoots him in the head, killing him. He also destroys the Portable Improbability Drive, getting rid of Tricky's demon form, then killing him. He now has a body shield. Having quit the AAHW, Jesus now seeks to destroy the Improbability Drives to restore normality to Nevada. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus appears as the protagonist for the first time, and is shooting at an unknown thing with a rifle at the beginning. Now, he has taken his sunglasses off, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. As he goes to find The Improbability Drive, the Auditor infects him with a disease, makin g him cough and vomit blood throughout the episode. This disease also apparently sees his powers weaken. It is hard to see, but his shield gets smaller everytime he uses it. When he gets outside, he dodges the Auditor's minigun, arriving at his location and damaging his halo as well. Jesus kills the two Mag Agent V2s, and he then fights the Auditor and gets wounded by him. Afterwards, he gets shot by an AT4 bazooka that the Auditor spawned and Jesus is blown out of the building. We then see that the Auditor had accidently destroyed The Improbability Drive, causing the Normality to leak back into Nevada. Having completed his mission, Jesus can now rest in peace knowing Nevada's normality will be restored. Jesus is finally killed during the upstart of the normality restoration. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Jesus appears as a simple cameo, as he remains dead from the previous installment. However, the Auditor grabs the broken halo off Jesus' body, which changes to red over the Auditor's head. Jesus' body is missing several pieces of flesh, exposing his ribs and the front of his skull. Madness Interactive Jesus appears in the penultimate room of the game, wielding a TMP and having the most health in the game. The player must kill him to get to the Sheriff. Madness: Project Nexus In Epsiode 1.5, it tells the story of Project Nexus, as well as Jesus' origin. Jesus was proven to be a doctor by the name of Dr. Christoff, (Note that the word 'Christ' is in the name). The doctor was in charge of a cloning project called Project Nexus, but something goes wrong among the experiments and he needs to go to the Nexus tower in order to stop the project. He eventually obtains his halo with the nexus power, and decides to take control of the project once and for all. Near the end of the episode, Dr. Christoff kills Phobos and finally controls Project Nexus, but the Savior's job was far from over. Dr. Christoff 1.png|First look of Dr. Christoff Dr. Christoff 2.png|Second look of Dr. Christoff Dr. Christoff 3.png|Third look of Dr. Christoff Dr. Christoff 4 (Jebus).png|Final look of Dr. Christoff, resembling his MC4 self In Arena Combat Mode, Jesus can be hired for your team in Madness: Project Nexus. Jesus' binary sword can be found in Episode 1. If found, a medal, worth 25 points, is earned. Powers and abilities Jesus has a number of supernatural abilities at his disposal that makes him an especially dangerous opponent, though a good share of them remain unseen up to Madness Combat 8: Inundation. His earliest power - or at least, the first power to appear in the series - was the ability to revive dead bodies to zombies. In Madness Combat 1 to 3, he casts an electrical ray on a corpse; in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis he raises his arms, casting a charm on every dead body nearby and zombifying them simultaneously; in Madness Combat 5: Depredation it isn't shown what he exactly did, but upon entering a room every corpse becomes zombified in a flash. This ability is only used against Hank, as he would usually bring back people who Hank had killed (it is unknown whether Jesus is able to revive and zombify the characters he killed himself. He probably didn't do it because those zombies wouldn't have helped him; only attacked him once again). In the first episode of Madness Combat, he has the ability to spawn a cross-shaped spirit shield that can block bullets (It is not used in madness combat 2 or 3); in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, it is more of a transparent circular shield generated from his hand. In Madness Combat 8 he uses a different type of spirit shield - a red energy field that can stop bullets and keep them at their place while maintaining their kinetic power, then push them back with the speed at which they were fired. Another of his abilities is to 'dissolve' his enemies by casting a red beam either from his hands or eyes, and upon being hit by the beam, any normal character will fade away and vanish. He has shown to be able to kill at least two people at the same time with this attack. This power is never used against a Mag Agent or the Auditor: through experience, Jesus might have learned that this attack has no effect against enemies of a certain mass. Jesus is seen to have incredible muscular strength, used in Madness Combat 8, to lift and throw metal crates at characters. The weight of these crates is unknown, though one can give credit for weights up to a ton or even more. As Jesus seems to use little effort to lift these, his strength might reach even further than this. Jesus is the only character who has been seen wielding and firing an assault rifle with one hand without suffering from a bad performance through the high recoil. Krinkels stated himself that Sanford could only properly control a BREN LMG because of the bipod, while Jesus most likely would have dual wielded them. The weight of a BREN LMG is only 10.35kg, which is not too impressive to wield in one hand compared to the containers he could lift, though the recoil would have been very high. His final two abilities are spawning his sword and telekinesis: Jesus has the ability to summon his 316 sword from an unknown source (probably the halo), or to retrieve it from the place where he last left it. His telekinetic powers were only seen in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. He used this power to levitate containers and to fight his enemies: he once rubbed a l33t agent against a wall until almost nothing remained from his body, he threw another l33t agent to the ceiling and also ripped an A.T.P. engineer agent in half. He also has the supernatural ability to hover forward at speeds higher than sprinting. Besides his supernatural powers, Jesus is a master of gunfire, he obtained highly-advanced reflexes and easily disposes enemies with his phenomenal hand-to-hand fighting skills. The halo above Jesus' head seems to be the source of all his powers. As it is seen in Madness Combat 9, the Auditor wears it and then possesses exactly the same powers. Weapons Jesus's signature weapons are the S&W 500, the binary sword, and the TAC-50 sniper rifle. The Desert Eagle was originally the signature weapon of Jesus. Trivia *It is noted that he has had a mouth since MC5, and yet his bloodshot eyes did not appear until MC7, so for some reason, his black shades turned crimson in MC5. **Another thing to be noted is that at the end of MC7, Jesus had his shades on, yet in MC8, he took them off for the entire episode. *In MC5, Both Jesus and Hank had similar deaths: their skull was detached from their bodies. However, Jesus' skull was more "ripped apart" than detached. *Before killing Hank Jesus says to him good night, something similar happens after he kills Phobos * Jesus has been seen in all episodes except for Madness Combat 10: Abrogation and Madness Combat 7.5. *Jesus and Tricky are the only characters with hair. *It appears the crimson on his black shades grows larger with each episode, this could represent the anger he has, or it could be the strain from using his supernatural powers. *In MC9, if you look closely to Jesus' corpse, you'd find that his lower jaw is incorrectly drawn, because he has no front teeth on the lower jaw. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus